The Digital Dare Show
by Sword of Robotics
Summary: Join Tech Matrix, cousin of The Diamond Dare Show's Swords Evelyn, in a futuristic truth or dare game that will blow your mind! OC co-hosts are being accepted! Rated T (Warning: The author is not responsible if your mind does get blown).
1. Chapter 1: Meet Tech Matrix

*A girl burst through the wall on a Tron Cycle*

Tech: Hi, I'm-wait, wait, WAIT, WHERE ARE THE BRAKES?! CRAP! *Jumps off cycle as it crashes into the wall* Aww...I just bought that!

*Audience is staring at her*

Tech: Ah, right, the name's Tech Matrix. The Lordess of Robotic Swordness...what? Why are you looking at me like that sounds familiar? OH OH OH! You must be thinking about my cousin Swords Evelyn, the Lordess of DIAMOND Swordness. Yeah, she's quite the trouble maker isn't she? Stealing stuff, breaking the law, and claiming my LOMBAX AND TINY ROBOT!

Swords: *Yells from studio* F*ck you!

Tech: Errr, I'm going to kick her ass one day. Anyway, what makes me different from Swords is that I work solo. And my sword is not made of diamond, but it is robotic itself. And, watch this...*touches lamp and it turns into a robot*

Lampbot: AH! Ah! Oh...I'm...I'm alive! I'm alive! I'm-*falls off of table and breaks*

Tech: He had such a wonderful life...but he never got to writing that novel. Anyway, a little more about me that makes me difference from Swords...*sighs* you know what? I'm just gonna give you the details in this form:

**Name: Tech Matrix**

**Age: 17**

**Height: 5 ft. 10 in.**

**Weight: 97.3 lbs.**

**Hair Color: Silverish gray**

**Eye Color: Green (Like...SHINING green)**

**Outfit: Same as Swords, but green and silver instead of purple and blue.**

**Extra: She has a robotic eyepiece on the left side of her head. Her robotic eye is a round bright green. (To visualize it better, look at Clank's eyes. He's in my profile picture...yep...that's Clank...isn't he cute?! He has a little red bulb on top of his antennae but it got cut off by the picture which SUCKS)**

**Personality: More well behaved than Swords, but still has quite a temper. Her fighting skills are as dangerous as her violent cousin's and her whole world revolves around technology and robots.**

**Crush: A little one on Zane**

Tech: Well, that's all you need to know for now. This is Sword of Robotics, Lordess of Robotic Swordness, pledger to Tobubscus, logging off!

**Darable Characters**

Kai

Jay

Zane

Cole

Lloyd

Dareth

Nya

Garmadon

Misako

Wu

Overlord

Pixal

Cyrus Borg

General Cryptor

Mindroid

Skales

Pythor

Acidicus

Skalidor (I hope I spelled that right)

Fangtom

Skales Junior

Captain Soto

No-Eyed Pete

General Kozu

Samukai

Nuckal

Kruncha

Stone Warrior

**(Is that enough characters? XD)**

**Now, since I have no co-hosts, I am accepting OC's as 'one chapter co-hosts'. Here's what I need to know**

**Name**

**Age**

**Appearance (just general, don't go in depth with it)****Personality (Again...don't go in depth)**

**Crush: (Optional)**

**Make sure to send in truth/dares while picking up your complementary toy Clank (no, you cannot have the real thing...he's mine. I'm talking to YOU zanejulien!)**

**This is Sword of Robotics, Lordess of Robotic Swordness, pledger to Tobubscus, logging off!**


	2. Chapter 2: Pilot and Robotic Hosts

Tech: Well, this is it. Time to show everyone what Sword of Robotics can do when given a dare show as a clean slate. Let's see if technology can overcome diamond.

*Hears a knock at the door*

Tech: Well, here we go. It's time...are you with me?

Zap: ...Magnemite

Tech: *Sighs* You are not being helpful

Zap: ...Magnemite

Tech: *Facepalm* I'm gonna get the door

*Tech goes to the door and opens it to reveal a sixteen year old girl with black hair and an outfit that looked like a yellow version of Nya's*

?: Hi, I'm-

Tech: Hold on *Scans girl*

_**Name: Peyton Holloway**_

_**Age: 16**_

_**Crush: Kai Firestone**_

_**Personality: WARNING! EXTRORDINARILY VIOLENT! PREPARING TO TERMINATE! **_

Tech: *Smacks her robot part of her head*

Peyton: Uh, are you aright?

Tech: Yeah, I'm fine. Could you duck please?

Peyton: What?

**_TERMINATING_** _**IN 3...2...1**_

Tech: DUCK!

Peyton: *Drops to the ground as Tech fires a red lazer from her eye*

Tech: *Still smacking her head* LAZER OFF! LAZER FREAKING OFF!

_**Lazer off**_

Tech: Whew, I hate it when I do that

Peyton: *Shaking*

Tech: Ah, well then...want a muffin?

Peyton: ...Yes

**Sword of Robotics/Amberdiamondswords presents the theme song for The Digital Dare Show, Let Them Dare Revised!**

**Let Them Dare (Revised)- A parody of "Let it Go" from Frozen**

**(1st Verse)**

_Stars shine bright in the night sky tonight_

_Plenty viewers to be seen_

_A dare show of repetition,_

_Looks like I'm still its queen._

_An idea is swirling like a raging storm inside_

_I couldn't make it work, even if I tried_

_They'll support my thoughts and have faith in me_

_I'll be the good host I always have to be_

_Just make them laugh, let the changes show_

_A new dare show!_

**(Chorus)**

_Let them dare, let them dare_

_Can't hold it back anymore_

_Let them dare, let them dare_

_Change the rules, don't slam the door_

_I don't care_

_If they like it or not_

_Let the show go on,_

_No matter what I'll give it my best shot_

**(2nd Verse)**

_I know that a new dare show_

_Is the last thing we need_

_But when I show off my ideas_

_You will just have to read_

_It's time to try out brand new things_

_To test more limits and what I'll bring_

_No old, just new, clean slate for me, I'm free_

**(Chorus)**

_Let them dare, let them dare_

_I am one with the truth and dares_

_Let them dare, let them dare_

_Laugh so hard they'll gasp for air_

_Here I stand_

_And here I'll stay_

_Let the show go on_

**(3rd Verse)**

_My new show will be based around a digital world_

_My host and studio will be technology unfurled_

_But all dares will still shine brightly like Swords' diamond sword_

_I've got my reader's backs_

_I promise they won't be bored!_

**(Chorus)**

_Let them dare, let them dare_

_Robotics will be on the rise_

_Let them dare, let them dare_

_See the hope in my eyes_

_Here I stand_ _with the sword of robots_

_Let the show go on_

_No matter what I'll give it my best shot_

_**THE DIGITAL DARE SHOW**_

Tech: Welcome robotic swordians to the Digital Dare Show. I am your host, Tech Matrix here with the guest OC co-host of the chapter, Peyton Holloway!

Peyton: Uh...where is everybody?

Tech: What do you-*Sees that the studio is empty* Zap! I told you to download the guests and audience!

Zap: ...Magnemi-*rolls off of chair*

Tech: *Facepalm* Oh for the love Helix, alright, I'll download them myself *Starts downloading studio*

Peyton: So...you're really Swords' cousin?

Tech: Unfortunately, but we never see each other. She doesn't like coming to the 'advanced' side of Authorland anyway

Peyton: But isn't that her right there?

Swords: *Sitting in the window* Nope

Tech: Get out of here!

Swords: Go figure digital bitch. Hey Ratchet! Pull the Swords Mobile around!

Tech: That Lombax should be in MY studio!

Swords: Yeah, but he's not because I CALLED DIBS! LATER MO-FO'S! *Jumps out of the window*

Tech: *Sighs* I tried to teach her how to be good, but she never listened

Peyton: She seems pretty happy being bad

Tech: Yeah, she does...little bastard.

Swords: I HEARD THAT! TAKE THIS! *throws a gray brick through the window, breaking the glass*

Peyton: *Brick lands on her* OW! This thing is hard!

Tech: I'll get you, you son of a bitch!

Swords: *Driving away* That bitch just happens to be your auuuuuunnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnt!

Tech: *angry tone* Mmmmmmmm

Peyton: Uh, hey Tech?

Tech: What?

Peyton: Are bricks supposed to move?

Tech: No, I don't think so...or... or do they?

Clank: Hello

Peyton: AH! *Drops Clank*

Clank: Owee. Hard floor.

Tech: What the hell? Why did Swords throw you through the window?

Clank: She was reaching for a brick but she accidentally grabbed me instead

Tech: Aww, well you can stay here

**_DOWNLOAD COMPLETE. DIGITALIZING NINJA._**

*Ninja digitize in their seats*

Kai: Ugh, god, my head. Where are we?

Zane: It appears that we are at...another dare show

Everyone: ...NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Jay: why does this keep happening to me?!

Peyton: How did you do that? How did you make the ninja appear?

Tech: Swords may have magic, but I have TECHNOLOGY!

Clank: Yaay! That's what I am!

Cole: That voice...I know that tiny voice...

Clank: Hi Cole!

Cole: OH MY GOD WHAT THE F*CK IS HE DOING HERE?! I THOUGHT THAT HE WAS WITH SWORDS AND RATCHET AT DDS?!

Tech: Let's just say that he came here do to a tragic window incident

Lloyd: Who are you?

Tech: The name's Tech Matrix, older cousin of Swords Evelyn.

Kai: I didn't know that she had a cousin

Tech: No one did!

Jay: Hey, who's the chick that looks like Nya?

Peyton: Hey!

Tech: That's my OC co-host guest. And I would appreciate it if you would treat her with a little respect

Jay: Uh...no

Tech: ...Beat the crap out of him

Clank: Yay, I get to hurt people! *Jumps into Jay's face*

Jay: AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH GET HIM OFF!

Cole: Well, at least there's no evil electric Pokémon to hurt me here

Peyton: I wouldn't be so sure about that Cole. I think Tech has a pet-

Zap: Magnemite!

Cole: ...Aw fuck

Zap: MagneMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITE! *Uses Discharge*

Cole: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH I HATE POKEMON!

Tech: Yep, Zap just loves new people. But he has a different way of showing it

Cole: *Fried* Yeah...no kidding

Kai: Look, can we just get the dares out of the way? I have more important stuff to do than sit around with a female Terminator and a talking crockpot!

Tech: Man, Swords was right, you really are a bitch

Kai: *angry tone* Mmmmmmm...

Tech: Heh-heh. But I guess we should start the dares. This is a dare show after all. First dare is for No Eyed Pete

Pete: *Backwards in his chair* Who said that?!

Peyton: Over here No Eyed!

Pete: AH! Now there's a different voice!

Tech: Oh for the love of Helix let's just give him the book!

Peyton: *Gives I Spy book to Pete* Alright Pete, find the rubber duck!

Pete: Uh...here?

Peyton: No, that's a door

Pete: Here?

Peyton: That's a marble

Pete: Here?

Peyton: That's Clank

Clank: Please get his hand off of me

Pete: Here?

Peyton: That's the book that your hand is about to be slammed into

Pete: What?

Peyton: *Closes book on Pete's hand*

Pete: OOWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!

Peyton: Hahahahahah!

Parrot: BAW! Very painful! BAW! BAW! BAW! BAW!

Tech: That's one annoying parrot...next dare is for Cole. You have to rob a cake factory

Cole: ...YEEEEEEEEEEEEES!

**(Insert James Bondy sneaking around music)**

Cole: *Wearing a ski mask* ...Wait, why am I wearing this? *Puts ninja mask on* Alright, I have to be very careful. This could be very dangerous. I', sure that guards is on high alert. It won't be so easy to get inside...*sees a sign that says 'Free Open House'* Well...that's convenient.

*Cole goes inside the factory and looks around* ...Oh baby I'm in heaven...AND I'M GONNA STEAL IT! *Pulls out a gun* ALRIGHT! EVERYONE DOWN ON THE GROUND!

Clank: Oh my helix, he has a gun!

Tech: Don't worry, it's loaded with blanks

Cole: *Shoots the gun into the air*

Tech: Whoops, nevermind

Cole: Alright! I'm gonna take all of these cakes! And there's nothing you bitches can do about it! *Grabs cakes and slowly walks out the door*

Everyone: 0_0

Peyton: ...Whoa

Cole: *enters the studio with the gun still in his hand* Hey guys I-

Jay: *Little girl pitched* AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! *Falls out of his chair*

Everyone: *Staring at Jay*

Cole: ...What the actual f*ck?

Peyton: I have never heard Jay scream like that

Clank: I have

Peyton: When did you-nevermind

Tech: Next dare is for Kai, you have to get tased every time you talk

Clank: Do you have a taser?

Tech: In a way I do. Come here Zap!

Zap: Magnemite!

Tech: You see, Zap here has two magnets on both sides of his spherical body. I took the liberty of putting a retractable spring inside the magnets so he can hit a target from a distance

Kai: NEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRD!

Zap: Magnemite! *Throws magnet at Kai and uses Discharge*

Kai: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Clank: Sound count too!

Kai: F*ck you!

Zap: *Discharge*

Kai: MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM *Makes inside crying noises*

Peyton: No, Kai, I'll save you!

Tech: No, don't-

Zap: Mite! *Flings magnets at Peyton*

Peyton: Oh holy-

Tech: *Blocks magnet with Robotic Sword* No! No! Bad Magnemite!

Zap: Magne...

Jay: Oh great, she has a sword too!

Tech: Well, yeah, swordsmanship runs in the family. Seriously...read the username, the word 'sword' is literally in it

Jay: ...

Tech: ...Next dare is for Sensei, you must dump all of your tea down the toilet

Sensei: ...NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Tech and Peyton: YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSS!

Sensei: Meh...meh meh meeeeeh meeeh meh meeeeeeeeeh

Tech: Don't 'meh' me, just do it

Sensei: Meh *Leaves the room*

...

...

...

Jay: You have a robotic eye

Tech: I KNOW! I KNOW!

Sensei: *Sniff* Goodbye my love *Dumps tea down the toilet* You are the love of my life!

Misako: Hey! What about me?

Sensei: I don't know you!

Peyton: Old love is so gross

Tech: Tell me about it. Next dare is for...

Peyton: What? Who's it for?

Tech: ...I have to fight Cole

Peyton: Awesome!

Clank: Lucky...

Cole: Wait, so I have to fight you?

Tech: Yes

Cole: No cheating with giant orange cat creatures or little yellow mice?

Tech: Nope

Cole: Alright, LET'S GET THIS STARTED! You aren't exactly Swords, but I'll beat you...WITH MY FIST! *Lunges at Tech to punch her*

Tech: *Blocks Cole's fist and stops him dead in his tracks*

Cole: ...Well shit

Tech: You should know something about me, buddy boy. No, I'm not Swords. I don't have her look, hairstyle, sword, Pokémon, we're not even the same species. But, I'll tell you one thing we have in common

Cole: W-What's that?

Tech: *Green robotic eye turns red* Our temper...HYAH! *flips Cole over her shoulder and slams him onto the floor*

Cole: Owee. Hard floor.

Tech: *Holds sword up to Cole's neck* You see this eye?

Cole: It's kind of the only thing I see when I look at you

Tech: Well, I got this eye in a freak accident with my sword. When in Digitize Mode, anything the blade comes in contact with becomes robot-like. And it would be a shame if something like that happened to your handsome face. Don't mess with me, if you know what's good for you.

Cole: Uh...okay, okay, you win.

Tech: Ya' darn right I did *Retracts sword*

Everyone: *Scared out of their minds*

Tech: ...SO! Who wants some Cheezits? Huh? Extra Cheddar!

Everyone: ...

Lloyd: *Raises hand*

Tech: *throws Lloyd a bag of Cheezits*

Peyton: *Whispers to Kai* Okay, now I see how she's related to Swords

Kai: Totally

Tech: Alrighty then, next dare is for No Eyed Pete once more

Pete: WHO SAID THAT?!

Peyton: We're still over here Pete! Seriously...right over here...seriously

Tech: You have to walk around the room without your parrot. And the first person you run into you have to swear at for a minute

Pete: Okay mysterious voice *throws parrot*

Parrot: BAW! you bastard! BAW! I'll kill you in your sleep! BAW!

Clank: Something tells me that Swords would get along with that parrot

Tech: She probably would. Maybe she can use the parrot to replace you on DDS so I can have you

Clank: I doubt that she'll let you keep me. Besides, I belong to Ratchet

Tech: Don't care! I love you way more than Swords and Ratchet

Clank: I don't think that's possible

Tech: Oh it's possible

Pete: Alright, here I go *Walks around the room*

Everyone: *Backing away*

Peyton: This is the most intense game of Marco Polo I've ever seen

Tech: Totally

Pete: *Runs into someone*

Dareth: AH! Hey watch it man! I'm trying to practice my master karate moves over here!

Clank: He's not a master! I've seen his trophies, they're all fake!

Dareth: Are not!

Clank: Are too!

Pete: Alright, well, If I'm going to have to swear at you , I might as well do it in the most mystical way possible

Peyton: What do you mean by 'mystical'?

Pete: Have you ever watched Potter Puppet Pals?

Peyton: No, but I doubt that you have

Tech and Peyton: HAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHA!

Tech: Ahhhh I know I'm supposed to be nicer than Swords, but that's some funny sh*t right there! HAHAHAAA!

Pete: Well, anyway, I'm going to repeat the Elder Swear

Dareth: Uhh, what's the Elder Swear?

Sensei: I know the Elder Swear! Is it the one that goes like this? *Deep breathe* YOUR MOTHER IS A ***censored*** BIG BEN ***censored*** FLORIDA ***censored*** HIPPOPATUMUS ***censored*** REPUBLICAN** *censored*** VINCENT TONG ***censored*** WITH A BUCKET OF ***censored*** IN A CASTLE FAR AWAY WHERE NO ONE CAN HEAR YOU ***censored*** SOUP ***censored*** WITH A BUCKET OF ***censored*** MICKEY MOUSE ***censored*** A STICK OF DYNAMITE ***censored* **MAGICAL** *censored*** ALAKAZAM!

Everyone: 0_0

Pete: ...Yeah, that's the one. Anyway, Dareth, *deep breathe* YOUR MOTHER IS A ***censored*** BIG BEN ***censored*** FLORIDA ***censored*** HIPPOPATUMUS ***censored*** REPUBLICAN** *censored*** VINCENT TONG ***censored*** WITH A BUCKET OF ***censored*** IN A CASTLE FAR AWAY WHERE NO ONE CAN HEAR YOU ***censored*** SOUP ***censored*** WITH A BUCKET OF ***censored*** MICKEY MOUSE ***censored*** AND A STICK OF DYNAMITE ***censored* **MAGICAL** *censored*** ALAKAZAM!

Peyton: Oh...holy...crap...

Tech: *Covering Clank's audio sensors* Swords would be so proud

Clank: What did Pete say?

Tech: Nothing sweetie, just keep your sensors off

Clank: What?

Tech: Nevermind. Next dare is for Kai, you have to get attacked by a giant robot dog

Kai: And where are you gonna find one of those

Peyton: She's a dare show host Kai, dare show hosts always find a way...ALWAYS

Tech: And in this case, I'm gonna do this. Tigress, I choose you! *throws a Pokeball and a large orange and yellow, tiger looking canine appears*

Tigress: ARCANINE! *Breathes fire*

Kai: AHHHH! There's always a freaking manly animal that breathes fire! ALWAYS! Well, at least this one is a male for sure. Look at how huge he is!

Peyton: ...It's a girl, isn't it?

Tech: Yes she is

Tigress: NIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINE! *Breathes fire on Kai*

Kai: ...*Coughs up smoke* I shouldn't have gotten out of bed this morning

Tech: Heh-heh

Peyton: Didn't the dare say that he needed to be attacked by a ROBO dog?

Tech: Yes it did. So that's why I'm gonna do this *Pulls out sword and taps Tigress with it*

Tigress: *Turns into a Robot Arcanine* **_CANIIIIIIIINE!_**

Tech: Mega Arcanine confirmed

Peyton: It's a Fire and Steel Type!

Tech: HA!

Tigress: *Burns Kai to a crisp*

Kai: Did you order original or extra crispy ninja?

Clank: Extra crispy

Kai: Shut up Clank *turns into a pile of ashes*

Tech: *Pulls out a leafblower and blows the Kai ashes away* ...Don't tell Clank to shut up. Last dare is for Jay. Hey Peyton, since Jay's been such a good sport with this whole torture thing, why don't we go make him a pie?

Peyton: A pie, eh? Alright, let's go to the kitchen.

*Tech and Peyton leave the room*

Everyone: ...

Clank: ...I miss my Celebi toy

Sensei: I don't! HAHA!

Clank: *throws a chair at Sensei*

Sensei: Owee. Hard chair.

Peyton: Pie is SEEEEEEERRRRRRRVED!

Jay: Oh yay! What flavor is it.

Peyton and Tech:. ...

Tech: Bl...bl-blueberry?

Peyton: Blueberry

Tech: Blueberry

Jay: *Starts eating pie* Mmmm, this is awesome! What's in it?

Tech: Aw you know, flour, milk, blueberry filling-

Peyton: And about five pounds of TNT

Jay: Oh well that's ni-wait what?

_**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM**_

Jay: *In LEGO brick pieces all over the room*

Zane: OH my god! *Vomits*

Lloyd: HA! They totally pulled a SpongeBob!

Tech and Peyton: Totes

Tech: Well, looks like this episode's download is complete. This is Sword of Robotics, Lordess of Robotic Swordness, pledger to Tobubscus, logging off!

Clank: *Tugs on Tech's pants* Am I going to stay here?

Tech: That's what it looks like, yeah

Clank: But what about my stuff?

Tech: By 'stuff' do you mean your Celebi toy?

Clank: ...Yes

Tech: Alright, let's see what I can do *A panel flips on in her left arm and she starts typing in it* ...I have a robot arm too. Go figure.

**~At the Diamond Dare Show studio~**

Ratchet: I can't believe that you threw him into Tech's studio

Swords: I know, I know, I messed up! But don't worry, Clank won't last long with out his precious squeaking Celebi toy

*The Celebi toy turns into Matrix looking codes and disappears*

Swords: ...Aw fuck

**~At the Digital Dare Show studio~**

Tech: *Celebi toy digitizes in her hand* Here you go

Clank: YAAAAAAY! *Squeak squeak squeak squeak* Hehehehehehehe!

Sensei: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! *Runs through the wall*

Tech: ...I think I'm gonna like this job

* * *

**Clank is now a darable character**

**Though Clank is on this show, this doesn't mean that I'm removing him from DDS. He's still gonna be with Swords and Ratchet.**

**Also, I made a new parody called "Lombax Rage" (on my Amberdiamondswords account, not this one). It's a parody of Poker Face by Lady Gaga.**

**And I updated When Dimensions Collide II. SUPER long new chapter. Long as in over 5,000 words.**

**Our next OC guest is ForverDreamer12's OC, Anna Boylend!**

******Make sure to send in truth/dares while picking up your complementary toy Clank!**

**********This is Sword of Robotics, Lordess of Robotic Swordness, pledger to Tobubscus, logging off!**


End file.
